


everyone can see (few can test by feeling)

by mischief7manager



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Inappropriate Use of 16th Century Italian Literature, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager
Summary: “You know,” Percy said, walking over to lean against Vex’s chair, “if I’d known how single-minded you’d get about it, I’d never have given you the land for this place.”“Yeah, you would,” Vex said, not even looking at him. “You like making me happy.”Percy grinned. “Yes, I do.” He glanced over at the clock on the wall behind them. “Speaking of which, it’s getting late.” He leaned over, dropping a kiss to the top of Vex’s head. “What say we head to bed, and I can see about making you a little happier?”Vex needs distraction. Percy is delighted to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/gifts).



> Prompted on tumblr by the inimitable, the ineffable, the incomparable buckysleftarm. Title and italicized text from Niccolo Machiavelli's "The Prince," because this is my life now. No spoilers.

Percy closed the apartment door, shivering as he shut out the late autumn’s evening chill. He was greeted, as was custom, by Trinket, who butted affectionately against his legs, whuffing happily and generally making removing his shoes, coat and scarf a much more complicated process than it needed to be. Outer layers shed, Percy knelt to give Trinket a good behind-the-ears scratching, which the dog accepted happily, eyes squinting and tongue lolling in satisfaction.

“Now, then,” Percy said, twisting his wrist to find that one spot under Trinket’s jaw that sent the enormous dog into paroxysms of joy, “where’s your mum? Already in bed?”

“In here.” Vex’s voice drifted into the entrance hallway from their living room, and Percy followed its soft, slightly distracted trail. Vex sat in her favorite squishy arm chair, legs criss-cross on the seat, a book open in one hand and a pencil in the other. She glanced up, then back at her book. “Hello, darling.”

Percy sighed. Coming home to Vex immersed in work was an increasingly common sight, the perils of dating a small business owner. Third House Pub & Grill was Vex’s baby, second only to Trinket in her affections, and even weeks after its grand opening, she was spending nearly all her waking hours on attempting to improve it. She’d even enrolled in some business classes at Emon Community College, not trusting to her own largely self-taught methodology.

“You know,” Percy said, walking over to lean against Vex’s chair, “if I’d known how single-minded you’d get about it, I’d never have given you the land for this place.”

“Yeah, you would,” Vex said, not even looking at him. “You like making me happy.”

Percy grinned. “Yes, I do.” He glanced over at the clock on the wall behind them. “Speaking of which, it’s getting late.” He leaned over, dropping a kiss to the top of Vex’s head. “What say we head to bed, and I can see about making you a little happier?”

Vex snorted. “Have you been asking Scanlan for pickup lines again?” Percy pressed a hand to his chest, already puffing up in mock indignation, but Vex continued. “I’ll be along in a bit, dear, I just want to get through a little more reading for class tomorrow.”

Intrigued, Percy tilted his head to get a look at her book. “Machiavelli? Not your usual fare.”

She shrugged. “Eh, it’s interesting enough. I like the bits on ruling through fear.”

He chuckled. “You would.” They fell into a comfortable silence after that, Vex still reading, Percy’s fingers carding absently through her hair. It was loose from its usual braid, falling around her shoulders in dark waves, and he couldn’t resist brushing it back and pressing a kiss against the side of her neck. 

“Percival.” Vex’s tone was a warning, one he chose to ignore as he hummed a wordless question against the hinge of her jaw, stopping just short of her pulse point. “Percy, I need to finish this.”

“Do you, though?” Slowly, allowing her time to set the book down or push him away, Percy slipped from his perch on the side of the chair, seating himself in Vex’s lap. “I mean-” He continued his trail of kisses, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently. “Do you really?”

Vex sighed, fond and exasperated in one. “So needy.” She pulled him closer, her book knocking into his spine, and he bent down to meet her in a kiss. “I really-” she said, in between kisses and shaky inhales as he pressed his lips over her jaw and neck, “-I really do need to get this reading done-  _ hmm _ , done before tomorrow.” She gasped as he slipped a finger under the strap of her tank top, pulling it down enough to nip at her collarbone. “And anyway, we’re out of condoms, remember? I texted before you came home.”

“I know.” Percy bit at her collarbone again, just to feel her jump, before running his tongue soothingly over the mark. “Doesn’t mean I can’t get creative.” 

Vex leaned into his touch for another moment, then pushed at his head. “No, no,” she said, shoving his face up and away from her, “stop it, you’re distracting me.”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “You distract me all the time.”

“Yeah, but it’s fine when I do it,” Vex said, faintly flushed and breathing deeply. “You need distracting, you get caught up in your work.”

Percy glanced meaningfully from her, to her book, to the clock reading half past midnight.

Vex’s lips pursed. “Alright, point taken. I just- I really need to read this.”

He shrugged. “So read it to me.” At her frown, he leaned in and kissed her. “You process information better when you read it out loud. Go on. You won’t even notice I’m here.”

Vex snorted. “I doubt that very much.” Still, she withdrew her arms from around him and leaned back against the chair, dropping her eyes once more to her book. She began to read, low and steady, voice not faltering even as Percy began once again to trail kisses down the side of her neck.

“ _ Upon this a question arises: _ ” Vex read, as Percy sucked gently at her collarbone, “ _ whether it be better to be loved than feared or feared than loved? It may _ -” She broke off, breath catching as Percy ducked down even further. She was already dressed for bed, no bra beneath her soft cotton tank top, and he scraped at her nipple through the cloth. “ _ It _ \-  _ It may be answered _ ,” she read on, “ _ that one should wish to be both, but, because it is difficult to unite them in one person _ -” Percy tugged at her flesh with his teeth, breaking Vex’s concentration as she let out a sharp gasp. “Ah!  _ In _ \-  _ in one person is much safer to be feared than loved, when, of the two, either must be dispensed with _ .”

Feeling generous, Percy let her read on, slipping from her lap to kneel in front of her chair.  “ _ Because this is to be asserted in general of men _ ,” Vex went on, voice holding steady even as Percy gently began to unfold her legs, her cloth sleep shorts revealing miles of smooth skin,  “ _ that they are ungrateful, fickle, false, cowardly, covetous, and as long as you succeed they are yours entirely- _ ” Percy chuckled at that, muffling himself against the softness of the inside of her thigh. Vex flicked the side of his head. He bit her in retaliation, and her reading broke off as she yelped. “ _ They- they will offer you their blood, property, life and children, as is said above, when the need is far distant; but when it approaches they turn against you. _ ” 

Percy smirked. She held her composure well, for the most part, her voice even and each word pronounced distinctly. Clearly, he wasn’t working hard enough.

“ _And that prince who, relying entirely on their promises, has neglected other precautions, is ruined,_ ” Vex read, not stopping even as she lifted her hips to allow Percy to drag her shorts down to pool on the floor between them, “ _because friendships that are obtained by payments, and not_ -” She broke off on a shaky gasp as Percy ducked his head between her legs, mouthing over the soft, already damp cotton of her underwear. “Um. _N- not by greatness or nobility of- of mind, may indeed be earned-_ ” Percy lapped at her, causing her to cut off with a sharp breath as he found her clit through the thin cloth. Her free hand came down to rest in his hair as he worked, licking and sucking at her through the material, not enough to get her off, but enough to drive her _mad_.

Vex took a deep breath, valiantly pushing forward even as her fingers dug into Percy’s scalp. “ _ But-  _ oh! _ But they are not secured, and in time of need cannot be relied upo- upo _ oohhnn!” The last word trailed off in a moan as Percy pulled the panel of her underwear aside and went to work in earnest, the flat of his tongue pressing full against her slick, swollen flesh. “ _ A-and-  _ Fuck, Percy-” Vex tried to keep going, hips beginning to rock against his face as he sucked at her clit,  __ “ _ and men have less scruple in-  _ oh, shit-  _ in- in offending one who is beloved than one who is feared- _ ” 

Vex broke off with a high whine. Percy, leaving off her clit for the moment, had pressed his tongue right up inside her, as deep as he could get. It wasn’t as deep as his fingers, or his cock, but it was enough to feel her clench around him, and he groaned at the feel of her, lips still working over her wet folds. “Oh, fuck-” Vex was gasping now, hand shaking so hard she could barely keep her grip on the book. “ _ F-for love is preserved by the link of obligation- _ ” A whine as Percy fucked into her with his tongue, driving it into her slick heat, “ _ whi-which, owing to the- the baseness of- _ ” A gasp as he pulled away and replaced his tongue with two fingers, twisting them inside her as she squirmed, “ _ of men, is broken at every opportunity- _ ” A keen as he ducked his head again, this time setting upon her clit, lips and teeth and tongue laving at her flesh- “Oh! Oh, shit,  _ for- for their advantage but fear preserves you- _ ” A loud moan as he sucked hard on her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her, “Fuck! Percy, Percy, shit-  _ By- by a- by a dread of punishment which-  _ Ohh, fuck, oh-  _ whi-which never fails. _ ”

With that, Vex slammed the book shut and tossed it aside, uncaring as it smacked against the wall and bounced to the floor. Both hands now tangled in Percy’s hair as she ground up against his face, panting hard and chasing her release. “Oh, fuck! Ohh, fuck, Percy, Percy, Percy, I’m so- Percy, please, I’m so close-”

Percy hummed an affirmation, teeth scraping ever so slightly against Vex’s clit as he drove his fingers deep inside her, curling them to rub just so against her inner wall, and-

“Oh! Ah-ah-ah-” Vex’s face contorted in a silent scream as she came, her hips bucking against Percy’s face, her body clenching so hard around him he thought he might actually break a finger. She shuddered as the waves of pleasure swept through her, and he eased her down from it, licking gently at her until she slumped down in her chair, still twitching from the aftershocks. “Ohhh shit,” she said, panting hard. “Fuck. Fucking hell.”

Slowly, Percy pulled his fingers out, relishing the slickness coating them, and indeed, coating the lower half of his face and most of Vex’s inner thighs. “Finished, then?” he asked, all casual attentiveness.

Vex hauled him up by the collar, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. “With the reading? Yeah,” she said, shoving her hands down the back of his pants to grind him against her. “With you?” She grinned as he moaned, his hardness pressed against the cradle of her hips. “Not a chance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the best part is we were assigned the prince in my freshman high school social studies class and i failed half the reading quizzes cause i couldn't be fucked to read the damn thing lol how the turntables etc.


End file.
